Healing Servos
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: Sideswipe finds a lover and leaves Sunstreaker feeling insecure and desperately alone. Ratchet notices something's wrong when Sunny and Sides show up in his Medbay and Sides completely ignores his brother's subtle reaches for comfort. Ratchet follows...


**Title:** Healing Servos

**Fandom:** Transformers

**Continuity:** G1

**Pairing:** Sunstreaker x Ratchet

**Rating:** NC - 17

**Chapter:** Oneshot

**Summary:** Sideswipe finds a lover and leaves Sunstreaker feeling insecure and desperately alone. Ratchet notices something's wrong when Sunny and Sides show up in his Medbay and Sides completely ignores his brother's subtle reaches for comfort. The Medic follows after the golden front-liner in order to offer comfort but realizes so much more.

**Warnings:** Mech/Mech sex, sticky, plug 'n play, gross misuse of medical programming. Mentions of bonds, sibling bonding, spark merging and bonding plus heavy, insatiable angst.

**Disclaimer:** I no own Transformers, if I did it sadly would have a permanent R 18 rating :)

**Word Count:** 7438

**Author's Note:** Ugh, this has been stuck in my head for a long time and I enjoy writing stuff like this. Curse the plot bunny that bit me, now I just have to write it! Sunny and Ratch are really cute together and I like my angsty hurt/comfort. So please. _Prepare. For. The. Love._

**Notes:**

Astrosecond - 0.1 seconds

Nanoklik - 1 second

Klik - 1 minute

Breem - 8 minutes

Joor - 1 Hour

Cycle 18 Hours

Orn - Day

Metacycle - 6 years

Vorn - 83 years

"..." Talking

**"..."** Comm. line

_Thoughts_ or_ Emphasis_ on a word

~...~ Medical Hardline/ Hardline interfacing

_**::Sweetspark::**_ Spark Bond/Twin bond

* * *

0oooo00oooo0

Ratchet was just about ready to explode with viscous anger, his concern for those two hellion twins shooting through his spark as they dragged themselves into his Medbay after putting a stop to another Decepticon raid. He stalled, his harsh words incapable of escaping his stuttering vocalizer. Something wasn't quite right in the way that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe carried themselves. Usually one twin would cradle the more injured of them close to their chassis, servos entwined as they whispered across that bond of theirs so that no one could hear their conversation.

This was not so today...

However, going by their postures now and considerable distance from one another ― something was definitely wrong and Ratchet didn't like it when something was wrong. Sunstreaker's usually offensive stance - even when injured - had subtly turned defensive and Sideswipe hadn't even seemed to notice that his brother's entire demeanour had changed. The eldest red and black twin had a far way look in his optics as an injured Bluestreak was helped into the Medbay by Wheeljack's support. Ratchet could feel it in his spark, something big had happened and by the looks of it ― Sunny had been left out again...

Frowning at the sudden change in their behaviour, Ratchet subtly observed their movements as best he could whilst running around in the Medbay. He stalled, his wrench a few inches away from nailing Jazz in the helm when he noticed Sunstreaker reach out a very unsure, tentative servo to discreetly brush against his brother's. When Sideswipe all but ignored the attempt ― or simply didn't notice it and started forward out of Sunny's reach; Ratchet felt his intakes stall. The pained expression crossing Sunstreaker's features was hard to watch, those slumping shoulders an indication of feeling betrayal before Sunstreaker pulled his servo back to himself as if someone had poured nitrate acid over his servo. He was even cradling it close to his spark chamber to try and find some sort of self comfort. Longing optics tracing his brother's retreating form before subtly, dejectedly turning away from his twin to hop onto an empty berth. Optics trained on the empty wall in front of him as if he was unworthy of even looking at his twin.

"Hey doc? Wha's the hold up?" Jazz asked evenly, eyeing the wrench in the Medic's servo with slight trepidation and when he noticed Ratchet's attention shift to somewhere else, he frowned. Something was bothering the medic. Ratchet, on the other servo, was silently fuming as he didn't even have time to contemplate Sideswipe's movements. The elder twin just up and walked away from his more damaged twin and towards a grey and black Praxian. Ratchet's scowl deepened and made Jazz pull away from him slightly; fear flashing across that glimmering visor.

"Jazz? What's going on between those two?" Ratchet eventually asked; cherry red servos motioning to Bluestreak and Sideswipe whilst he absentmindedly continued to fix as much of the saboteur that was needed. He was barely even aware of Prowl's presence close to the berth and staying close to his injured bondmate; if had noticed then the SIC would have been kicked out a long time ago. There was a moment of silence as Jazz's visor observed the display between the two mechs that Ratchet had indicated, his vocalizer giving a quiet hum of interest.

"Huh? Neve' thought Ah'd see tha' one orn." Jazz mentioned. "Ah'm not exactly sure doc but Ah'll hazard a guess 'nd say they 're either bonded or very close to it; spark merged more than once." Ratchet stilled, and twitched in both surprise and anger ― his servo barely able to hold onto his tool before it could clatter to the floor. He turned stunned optics towards the saboteur imploring him for how he had come to that conclusion. Before he hissed darkly:

"What?" The reasoning didn't matter anymore anyways. His optics flashed dangerously at Sideswipe as his servo tightened around his wrench, he was seriously thinking of offlining the red twin with a well placed wrench to his helm but decided against it when Jazz dragged him from the settling fury in his circuits.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ratch? Wha's wit' the hissing?" Jazz inquired, tugging his arm back from the Medic's wickedly strong grip before the armour could buckle. Holding up a servo to stall Prowl's rush forward, he didn't need to have Medic more antagonized than he already was. He had no idea where Ratchet's sudden angry disposition came from but he didn't think it bid well for whoever it was going to be aimed at. In fact he was just a stand by and Ratchet's angry EM field brushed harshly against his own. Whatever it had been, the Medic was sure as hell more than a little pissed.

"Stupid aft! He's probably not even told his brother about it; no wonder Sunstreaker's in such a state. His bond's being rejected in favour of Sideswipe's other one." Ratchet growled angrily; his lip plates thinning at the implications of just what he had been told. He was fuming and was about ready to start throwing things at any mech close enough but Jazz's servo resting on his shoulder plating eventually calmed him enough to treat his patients ― even if it was with a little excessive force. Jazz eventually gave a shrug at Prowl's inquiring gaze and tried not to wince in pain at Ratchet's more aggressive little tugs and bangs of fixing dents and bruised plating.

After a slew of unnecessary grumbling and a half hearted apology to Jazz for his behaviour, Ratchet moved on to his next patient. Making sure to let First Aid and Swoop know that Sunstreaker was to be left for him even if he wound up being the last mech in the Medbay. He didn't think Sunstreaker would do well losing his own spectacular temper. He didn't need more injured than there already was.

After making sure that Sunstreaker would be left by himself the Medic set to work on all his other patients, fixing repairs that needed his attention and leaving the more minor work to his two apprentices' ― others could even be dealt with in the next few orns when he had the time. His attention however, never straying far from the more vulnerable of the two twins. Even though Sunny's injuries weren't life threatening; Ratchet was surprised that no one had so much as noticed the yellow 'bot there. He hadn't even said one word about his ruined paint job. That little fact had Ratchet cringing internally, wondering if he should up the Psych evaluations this metacycle. He really wasn't worried about Sunstreaker's external damage, it could easily be fixed in less than two breems ― he was worried about the damage to the golden warrior's spark. It could have been severely damaged by only a one sided bond; Sideswipe would have been fine. Never even noticed his brother's pain anymore as the sparkbond most likely pushed Sunny's out.

Having one twin with a silent bond was like asking for trouble...

It was a little known fact but split spark twins didn't always have each other as bondmates and often drifted to find their own lovers. But one of the Medical Rules stated that one was to _always_ make sure that the youngest and most vulnerable of the two have somemech to look after them from the breaking bond. There was a reason most twins ended up in a trine but now as he looked at Sunstreaker, Ratchet could sense his spark's confusion as well as the golden twin's apprehension and fear that it was somehow _his_ fault that the bond was now broken. The youngest twins' sparks were never strong enough to survive such a form of abandonment.

For Ratchet it hurt him to even think about it; the pain Sunstreaker must be feeling must have been intense and spark breaking. It was a well known fact that the eldest always had a stronger spark and the ability to break free from its twin but the youngest twin would always suffer the darker of emotions and vulnerability that the other's didn't. Their spark could very well splutter out at so much as a bond rejection from their twin.

Something Ratchet feared immensely, he needed to get through to Sunstreaker now. He'd even offer his own spark as a bondmate to keep him stabilized.

This was why it was imperilled. Sideswipe should have approached him first before initiating in any other bond; as their appointed guardian Ratchet was supposed to look after Sunstreaker now that Sideswipe had someone else to look after him. And Ratchet couldn't deny that his spark _ached_ to see Sunny like that. Hollow optics staring at the blank wall with no interest ― the faintest traces of Energon tears that wanted to be shed, clinging desperately to exhausted optics and sagging shoulder plates that seemed to making the warrior look smaller and more vulnerable than he ever should have been. Ratchet let out another volley of curses.

"RIGHT!" Ratchet suddenly shouted. "Nomech needs to stay overnight! Everybody out! NOW!" He didn't have to wait long before there was the scrambling of the mechs as they left in a hurry to escape his infamous temper. After Ratchet shooed First Aid and Swoop out of the Medbay too, he finally turned his full attention to the distraught warrior sitting alone on an empty berth, looking for the word like the whole of Cybertron was weighing down on his shoulders.

Ratchet vented softly and made his way over to where Sunstreaker was, his pedesteps deliberately loud so that he could alert the mech of his presence. He didn't need to give the yellow 'bot a scare as well; he's been through enough. The yellow Autobot was clearly in shock and Ratchet's Medical programming was screaming at him to do something before he lost Sunny to spark ache completely. He just wasn't sure how to approach the front-line warrior, he had never seen Sunstreaker like this except when he had been very young and had had a bad memory flux.

"Sunstreaker?" Ratchet ventured softly; it was just something in those optics that sent his spark spiking in concern over the youngest twin. Sideswipe had long since disappeared from the Medbay without so much as looking back at his twin. To Ratchet it was almost as if he had forgotten about Sunstreaker completely and Ratchet could tell that it was affecting the young warrior very much. Those blue optics look positively distorted with pain and Ratchet found his once dormant carrying protocols kicking in. Laying a gentle servo on Sunstreaker's fore arm to bring the front-liner's attention back to him. Ratchet had to act fast and do something, even if it was offering his own spark to Sunstreaker to ease his pain.

"Shhh, Sunny. Let's get you out of here." Ratchet cooed, his red servo curling around a yellow one before he started pulling Sunstreaker towards his quarters. The Medbay locking behind him and the lights shutting off; he could be reached by comm. if he was so desperately needed. There was no reason to keep Sunstreaker in the Medbay when he was in such a state; his quarters were big enough for the two of them and knowing Sunny they'd most likely end up sharing his berth too.

It wouldn't be the first time either that Sunstreaker sought a different sort of comfort from him.

0oooo00oooo0

Sunstreaker didn't know what was going on; it was as if he was observing the world from the other side of a dirty windowpane. His yellow servos desperately reaching out to everyone leaving him behind but no one turning around to even look at him. His intakes stalled when his world seemed to crumble around his pedes. The red shape that he was so familiar with, that his spark constantly sought for, flickered in and out of existence as he was left behind again. A small whimper escaped his vocalizer; optics shuttering in an attempt to block out the spark deep sorrow that assaulted his processor and raced across his circuits. His spark racing at the mere thought of his brother, desperately reaching out for something that just wasn't there anymore.

He loved Sideswipe more than anyone could understand so why was he so alone now? Every time his bond reached out to touch Sideswipe's he was stalled by a wall slamming it shut and throwing his request for comfort in his faceplates. It _hurt_. Hurt so much that the yellow warrior wanted to curl in on himself and disappear forever. Not caring that Unicron might steal his soul and never let him gain any true peace. Anything must have better than the pain that he was now feeling.

The world was a mass of noise and blurred colours; his audio receptors were frizzing up again and his processor was spinning with only one thought. He was alone...

_'Abandoned, left, alone in a mass of metal bodies that don't even notice me. Am I really so worthless that Primus won't even love me?'_ Clenching servos scraped against shimmering yellow thigh plating; scratching deep into the surface of the paint to try and ground himself from the world spinning around him. Blues optics, still flickering in his distress, looked blankly at the bright Medbay walls in front of him. His armour plating was sensitive where a gash across his abdominal plating was sluggishly leaking Energon.

Sunny stared at the wound in fascination; why hadn't anyone come to him yet? Was it true? It was, he couldn't be loved anymore ― defective and afraid. He allowed a small keen as his intakes hitched; biting his bottom lip plate to stave off the coolant tears he felt building behind blue optics. He wasn't allowed to cry, wasn't allowed to show emotion...he wasn't allowed to become weak; not when there were so many other around to see it.

"Hurts." Sunny whispered softly to himself; hoping that his brother could feel his pain and would come for him ― but it was a hollow wish. He had seen how Sideswipe had taken Bluestreak away, he was now not worthy of his brother's love anymore. This was the side of himself that Sunstreaker always hid; the over fraught vulnerability and self doubt. His twin had always promised to be there for him but now he felt the sharp sting of betrayal. Light blue optics flickering a burning white in distress as his spark was pulsing in a continuous pattern of pain. He needed to distract himself from his pain somehow; needed to know that he wasn't as dead as he felt to the world around him.

There was still something worth salvaging in his spark right?

The golden warrior shivered in apprehension; golden fingers digging into the slowly leaking gash across his armour plating. The explosion of different sensations caused an inaudible moan to flit from his vocalizer; an addictive sensation letting him know that he was still alive. He scratched at the plating absentmindedly, hissing at the different kind of pain crawling up his circuits. He stopped however when he heard a melodical voice call out to him softly. It sounded so gentle and understanding that Sunstreaker focused all his attention on the voice instead. He could listen to that voice for hours and never realize what it was that was bothering him in the first place.

"Shhh, Sunny." That voice crooned. "Let's get you out of here." It was a promise that soothed across his fuzzy audios and Sunstreaker even managed to relax minutely. He promptly let out a low hiss when his Energon covered servo was tugged away from digging into his wound.

"Now, now. None of that. I can't let you hurt yourself like that; there are better way to forget the pain." The voice admonished him lightly and Sunstreaker had the humility to look slightly abashed at being caught. His Energon covered servo was now entwined in a cherry red one; a cherry red that only belonged to _one_ mech...

Blue optics flickered once, recognizing Ratchet one of the few 'bots that actually cared for his well being before he finally relented. His servo squeezing Ratchet's back in acceptance and gratitude. The Medic _couldn't_ know how much that single touch meant to him but Sunstreaker was glad for the bodily warmth so close to him and the hum of another's systems. The slightly smaller framed mech dragged him out of the Medbay and away from the emptiness he constantly felt. Even though Sunstreaker was confused as to why Ratchet was taking him somewhere and those enticing red hips were pressed so close to his plating; he didn't protest. He also didn't understand the change in Ratchet; not even how uncharacteristically quiet the red and white mech was now compared to how he normally was.

The quiet hiss of Ratchet's private quarters opening distracted Sunstreaker from his thoughts again; the Medic carefully guided Sunstreaker to sit on the couch. A stray cherry red servo roaming over his patient's obvious injuries and scanning for internal wounds. Pulling out the materials he would need from his subspace, Ratchet set about fixing Sunstreaker as best he could. A gentle servo constantly resting on the larger mech's fore arm to keep him distracted.

"You're okay with me now." He crooned softly; he didn't like the broken gaze from Sunstreaker's optics nor the way he had caught the warrior digging his servos into the open wound mere kliks ago. Ratchet vented a sigh; he would have to talk to Sunny about that another time. Now though; he needed to reassure Sunstreaker that he was still loved and even wanted. Gentle strokes of his fingers joined the murmuring reassurances that promised Sunstreaker was strong and would overcome this. With no distractions from his Medbay and apprentices, it only took Ratchet a breem to fix the damage to Sunstreaker's body. Now though he had to try and heal the damage to his spark and processor.

Ratchet had promised to look after him from now on...

Sunstreaker's processor was still spinning slightly at the assault of confusion but his spark didn't hurt as much as before; a tiny bit of him wanted that spark deep connection with the Medic to fill the void he now felt clawing at his spark. A genuine, small, relieved smile curled at his lip plates as those reassuring servos brushed across his armour in a manner that was heating him up from the inside. Making his spark expand in his chest in seeking more even when it was only meant as soothing swipes of gentle servos. His engine was purring contentedly as he slumped against Ratchet; seeking more of the warmth that seemed to seep from the Medic's plating and into his cold spark.

"Sunny? Would you like to clean up?" Ratchet's tenor timbered through the fog that had settled across them and Sunstreaker eventually gave a faint nod of acceptance. He wanted to be clean, the feeling of dried Energon and grit on his frame was disgusting and made his circuits crawl. He really didn't like the feeling of being dirty, especially not in front of someone he really wanted to bed.

A klik later, his pedes stumbled unevenly as Ratchet helped him to his pedes and towards the private wash racks. Sunstreaker didn't resist, even his spark was happy at the close contact that the smaller red and white Medic was offering him without looking for something in return. He had never felt so cared about except with Sideswipe; but now...

A single thought of his twin made Sunstreaker's happiness crash into a melancholy that crawled over his spark again, again and again.

A chocked sound escaped his vocalizer at the mere thought of his twin and Bluestreak taking his place; so he turned his helm away in shame just when the coolant tears began stinging his optics incessantly. Sunstreaker's processor spun when Ratchet leaned him against the wall whilst pushing him to sit on the floor; spreading his legs so that the red and white Medic could settle there.

A whispered command to the internal systems of the Ark and the next astrosecond a torrent of warm solvent washed over the both of them. Sunstreaker's vocalizer hitched before a vented sigh of relief left him. The warm feeling spreading across his plating was pleasant just as Ratchet's company was welcome and needed.

Ratchet rested on his knee struts between Sunstreaker's spread thigh plating. He could sense Sunny's melancholy as it pushed into his spark and as compensation he rested a servo against Sunstreaker's thigh plating to keep him focused only on Ratchet. The Medic gave a small encouraging smile before he brought his chassis closer to Sunny's. His olfactory sensor brushing up against Sunstreaker's in a show of affection and love just as the yellow warrior's first coolant tear fell. He gently rubbed it away with a thumb and murmured soft words to offer himself to the golden warrior. He didn't want to see Sunny in so much pain; it was almost too much for his spark to bear.

"Hush my beautiful Sunshine," Ratchet crooned lovingly. His olfactory sensor never stopping in rubbing against the golden warrior's in a subtle 'Eskimo kiss' as the humans called it. His optics soft as they observed Sunstreaker's careful stoic facade crumble beneath extensive sorrow and pain for the first time in stellar cycles.

Laying his spark chamber against the yellow twin's spark chamber to monitor his spark pulse and offer a more intimate form of comfort; Ratchet kept their faceplates only millimetres apart as he gently kissed away the mech's tears of despair. He needed Sunstreaker to accept him, spark and all for this bond to work ― he had already accepted Sunstreaker as his own but now he needed the warrior to do the same. Ratchet's own vocalizer made a noise in distress, he needed Sunny to open up to him. He was so afraid that Sunstreaker would do something stupid like try to offline himself because of his brother's mistake.

Pressing their olfactory sensors together again, this time Ratchet placed a tiny kiss there to offer intimacy on another lever.

"Trust me Sunstreaker, please. You cannot go on like this; it'll only hurt Sideswipe." Bringing a servo to Sunstreaker's helm, Ratchet traced the beautiful helm fins in another show of affection and vented a sigh of relief when Sunny added his own retaliation by leaning more into him. A small whimper drifting through the air when strong golden servos rested against his narrow hip plates and pulled him closer; pulling him into his lap and capturing his lip plates in a dangerously passionate kiss. One that had Ratchet heating up from the inside; his request had been accepted and Ratchet was happy to help in any way that he could. The slide of slick glossa against one another and the washing, pattering rain of solvent from above had the Medic sighing into his lover's mouth. Blue optics flickering off to accommodate for the sensations racing through his systems.

0oooo00oooo0

They were _falling_, falling together onto the berth in a tangle of limbs and scraping of chassis. A mass of seeking limbs, fighting glossa and pawing servos to bring pleasure and distraction. Ratchet groaned in pleasure, fighting his way to the top before straddling Sunstreaker's lap and giving a little of smirk of triumph. He had the yellow 'bot's submission for now and that was all that mattered; not to mention kept him very distracted from his thoughts...

Sunstreaker stared up at the red and white beauty completely captivated and stunned; for someone with such a wide range of medical skills and programming knowledge he should be afraid to give up control like this but Sunstreaker's didn't feel threatened by the Medi 'bot at all. He would never admit it but that small smirk decorating dainty features was something he wanted to capture in a bottle and never let anyone else see. Ratchet, the crude and easily tempered Medic, was not only a tease in the berth but he was playful too.

"Don't fade on me now Sunstreaker. The fun is only beginning." Ratchet purred, cherry red servos racing across golden yellow plating and dipping into seams that were sensitive and prone to make even the most stoic of berth partners mutter some sort of sound. The Medic felt his intakes hitch at the little noises that Sunstreaker made ― it was melodically intoxicating and he wanted to hear more but they were eventually silenced when his lips were wrenched down and forcibly covered by Sunstreaker's. Knowing when the fight no longer belonged to him, Ratchet mewled when their positions were reversed and he couldn't help the frown of disappointment pulling at his lip plates. He had enjoyed his short stint on top, damn it!

"Ratchet, please." Two words rumbled in a deep baritone that shook the Medic to his very core ultimately made him submit. This wasn't a show of dominance, it was offering himself to another completely and utterly. Something Ratchet wasn't used to but wanted to do none the less. Gentle servos rested on those tempting head fins before he pulled Sunny closer to his body, a familiar clash of chassis and hip components rushing through their systems when Ratchet placed crystal petal soft kisses on yellow and black helm fins. Whilst his free servo caressed the back of Sunstreaker's neck. Fingers easily circling the medical port, optics watching eagerly as Sunstreaker arched slightly into the touch. Ratchet lost his resolve, a cable snaking from his wrist before he jacked in ― a slew of internal systems flashing across his HUD. A subtle smile playing across his lip plates. It had been ages since he had done this but it didn't make it any less pleasurable for the one on the receiving end.

Ratchet smiled encouragingly when he felt Sunstreaker stiffen above him in uncertainty; a flash of fear translated across the hard-line and Ratchet soothed his beloved as best he could.

~This isn't usually used for interfacing; the Medical Academy called it unethical and wrong but I promise the pleasure is insurmountable.~ Ratchet promised, pulling Sunstreaker's helm to his neck components before he ran assured servos across Sunstreaker's back struts. The medical code running in the background allowing Ratchet temporary access to the yellow warrior's sensor nodes and pleasure centres. It was so easy to tweak the code and up the sensitivity. For Sunstreaker now a simple caress would feel twice as sensitive and thrice as pleasure inducing. He could make the sensitivity more but that would only hurt Sunstreaker more than it would give him pleasure. Ratchet knew very well how to work these codes.

"R-Ratchet! Please! I-I n-need m-mo...Oooh!" Ratchet's didn't flinch when Sunstreaker's caresses across his plating became scratches and desperate pleas for more. He relented and flipped them over again just to give the yellow 'bot some relief. Those pleasure bright optics shimmering in the dim light of his berthroom. It was a sight Ratchet never wanted to forget.

~Trust me Sunny, I'm not going to hurt you.~ Was all Ratchet said as he sidled down the larger mech's armour, lips and glossa teasing sensitive seams and sensor nodes; leaving a trail of fire in his wake. A devious smile, promising more than just pleasure, curling upwards sensually as he teased wire bundles and overly sensitive armour plating. His actions spurred on by his true affection and love for Sunstreaker.

Sunny moaned his pleasure, his spark expanding in his casing as he felt the love and affection that Ratchet held for him. It was washing over his frame tentatively from Ratchet's connection and clouding his processors. It was then that Sunstreaker realized that Ratchet would never hurt him, not intentionally or unintentionally. There was so much care and love in the Medic's spark that the yellow mech wondered just how Ratchet kept it all inside and managed to not break his own spark with the overflow of emotions.

~High grade Sunny, it does wonders for your soul.~ Ratchet answered the stray thought he had caught; his own touch of melancholy showing through the gaps in his armour. He also got hurt easily, especially by his own feelings of inadequacy. It was something that not many 'bots knew about but Ratchet was deathly afraid that he was expendable; no matter how many times Optimus Prime told him otherwise ― Ratchet's spark is _always_ uneasy and he would pretty much give his life if it meant saving a patient from death.

Ratchet was determined to not allow Sunstreaker any way to further his own troubled thoughts. He reluctantly pushed the sour thoughts from his mind; he was naturally pessimistic 'bot and his companion seemed the same. There was no need to make things worse than they already were. Lip components instead caressing the red paint of the Autobot symbol on Sunstreaker's chassis to distract the both of them. Glossa tracing the sensitive area and laving it with his unwavering attention, smiling softly when the mech below him stiffened at the assault ― a small cry of pleasure leaving Sunstreaker's vocalizer and teasing Ratchet's audios pleasantly. He whispered a soft 'let go' before he settled between the warrior's thigh plating; servos spreading the pedes before he lowered himself. Helm dipping lower and lower as he headed for his prize. The interfacing panel...

"Oooh Primus! Don't stop doing that!" Ratchet yelped promptly as his chevron's tip was caressed between a golden forefinger and thumb. How was it that his lovers _always_ found his most sensitive sweet spots first? A mere sensual touch to his chevron could make his valve clench painfully in want and overflow with lubricants. Relaxing into the pleasurable touch, Ratchet twitched every now and then when the caressed added spikes of pleasure through his circuits. Eventually giving up on getting Sunny to stop, the red and white Medic nuzzled Sunstreaker's interface panel in affection and overdue attention. He could tell this was going to be hot and fast; just like Sunstreaker's personality. A shiver of anticipation raced through his circuits and sang happily in his spark chamber.

"Open for me." Ratchet commanded huskily, his tenor dropping an octave to purr out the sentence more enticingly. It worked as the moment he spoke those words, the panel retracted without any complaint from Sunstreaker. Ratchet pressed his lips to the cover of the spike housing, mouthing the cover sensually ― begging for something more than just a taste.

A deep moan reverberating through his chassis when the overly proportionate mech anatomy pressurized almost immediately afterwards. Sunstreaker's arousal was heady through the medical hard-line connection and Ratchet felt his own plating starting to crawl with the electricity of pure need and unending arousal. He still held what little control he had over himself; otherwise Ratchet would be the one losing patience and losing his opportunity to offer Sunstreaker more pleasure than he was offering now.

Almost immediately he started dampening the sensitivity of Sunstreaker's spike sensor nodes. He didn't want Sunny to overload too quickly. Ratchet slid his own panel back; his free servo reaching down his chassis, teasing his own armour plating in touches so light they were almost not even there. Dimmed optics observing the golden warrior in his throes of passion; saving the image for him to admire later when his processor wasn't so hazy with pleasure and sheer _want_.

That beautifully elegant black and yellow helm thrown back in sensation as those teasing fingers never stopped rubbing against his chevron; alternating to either soft gentle circles or hard, almost painful, strokes. The ever changing touches made Ratchet whimper his need, a finger eagerly pressing into his now opened valve. Easing the digit inside so that he could begin to stretch his under used valve in preparation for Sunstreaker's lovely spike. The mere sight of him made lubricants drip down his servo in pleasure. He could only imagine what it would feel like inside of him.

Lips curled around the tip of Sunstreaker's spike to tease the sensor enriched plane, glossa skill fully teasing every sensor node and ridge as much as possible without giving the yellow warrior a chance to overload. The charge dancing across yellow optics was now visible by little arcs of electricity searching for somewhere to escape to. Ratchet's dimmed optics never leaving Sunstreaker's faceplates, watching for any form of discomfort or pain. But those pleasure induced features were something to behold and Ratchet moaned around his large mouthful; forgetting what it was that he looking for. Tasting the touch of bitter but also sweet transfluid on the tip of his glossa, caused the Medic to nearly lose it. His mouth component sliding down the impressive length as far as he could go. His valve giving another clench around his now two pumping digits. Electricity dancing across his armour plating at the mere sensations running through his body, he wasn't even on the receiving end of the pleasure.

"Enough teasing! Please!" Ratchet jerked in surprise at Sunstreaker's smouldering, shouting voice, the command one he could not ignore or dared to ignore. It sent shivers chasing up his spinal struts and settling straight in his valve. White thigh plating now stained in rivulets of shimmering blue lubricant. How could Ratchet deny a request like that when he was torturing himself as much as Sunny with his teasing? The fact that he was only half stretched for the large mech's size did not escape the Medic either but right now he wanted nothing more than to feel Sunny inside him. He couldn't care less that it would hurt. Those fingers brushed across his chevron, pinching hard to stop Ratchet's licks of affection and Ratchet keened loudly. Pit that hurt and was definitely going to leave dents but right now Ratchet wasn't going to even reprimand Sunstreaker. His own need needing to be satisfied as soon as possible.

Allowing the large spike to slide from his lip plates, Ratchet crawled up Sunstreaker's chassis seductively. His lubricant smearing across yellow plating as he chuckled deeply; enjoying those lust darkened optics watch his every move intently. Mesmerized at the little sway of his hips and his own mirthfully dancing optics. Cherry red servos bracing him against Sunstreaker's chest as he lifted his hip plates; his valve hovering over the fully pressurized spike but not moving to take it inside himself.

"So impatient my Starling, we're going to have to work on that." Ratchet admonished softly as yellow servos pawed at his hips enticingly. He brought himself forward for an intimate tangle of glossa and the moment they entwined in a sensual dance, Ratchet slammed himself down _hard_. Surprising the both of them with an instantaneous effect of the pleasurable dance they were caught up in. Intakes stalled with hitched effort and engines rumbled to life in high revs. The sudden assault of pleasure almost processor bending in its intensity. In that moment Ratchet became aware of his want of Sunstreaker in a different way than just a berth partner.

Those first few nanokliks were unbearable as Sunny turned surprisingly gentle, servos stroking across his back struts to keep him calm and wanting more. There was a flare of white energy between their sparks, an indication of their compatibility as lifelong bondmates. An ancient Rite of Gratification spilling across Ratchet's carrying protocols.

A low pitched, pained moan passing from Ratchet vocalizer at the realization; the slight sting of the sudden stretch to his valve fading to the back of his mind. Even Sunstreaker's now increasing pace thrusting through the pain and giving the Medic a taste of ultimate bliss. Ratchet's helm fell backwards, body nearly going limp in Sunstreaker's arms.

Sensing his lover's near collapse from pleasure, Sunstreaker flipped them expertly. His spike not once sliding from that deliciously tight heat. Ratchet's servos weren't idle, seeking out the sensitive glass of Sunstreaker's chassis. The feeling of a powerful body pressing him into the berth was almost more than Ratchet could handle but his processor was running through what his spark was already telling him. There was a comfortable silence between them, both basking in understanding and love ― sparks content to just feel. Ratchet gasped audibly, his spark reaching out for more than just close interfacing. Invoking the Primary Gratification Rite, Ratchet deliberately wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker's neck components. Lip plated brushing against sensitive audial receivers as he spoke his request through both the hard-line and his hitching vocalizer.

~Bond with me Sunny? As stated by the Primary Gratification Rite I invoke: By the pleasure of Sparkbonds blessed by Primus' Union, I offer myself as your life mate, lover, beloved and your Carrier. If you'll accept me I shall forever be faithful, accepting of your love and offer my own just for you. Hereby I swear upon the Well of Spark and Primus himself.~ Ratchet managed through long breaths and hitching vocalizer.

Ratchet felt Sunstreaker stop the moment he had begun speaking the Rite and a slow smile curled across those usually scowling faceplates. A gentle servo brushed across his heated cheeks before a deep intake seemed to calm the both of them together. Ratchet almost couldn't take it anymore, his spark was already expanding inside its casing ― reaching for another to satisfy the need to be loved now that the Rite had been spoken. He was giving himself away in a way no one else had ever wanted him; he just didn't want to be rejected now.

Sunstreaker had stilled at those words, knowing exactly what they meant and his spark was signing in his casing. Already having accepted the words for what they were. He so wanted to reach across his bond with Sideswipe to share this feeling of belonging and joy only to realize that the bond was no longer there. He shook his head to clear his processor before he smiled genuinely.

"I accept, and in return I invoke the Gratification Rite. Whether it be in the darkness of the Pit or the Well of Sparks, my own spark shall forever follow you. My beloved, lover, mate and _my_ Carrier. From our Union may love be understood and I offer a Sire capable of protecting a family with my whole sentience. So may it be, as witnessed by primus and the spark of the pure spark of our living Prime." Sunstreaker finally responded wholly. An acceptance of a bond deeper than twins and deeper than any sibling. It was becoming a part of Ratchet as Ratchet would become a part of himself. They now existed only for one another.

~No more waiting.~ Ratchet purred, his kiss surprisingly gentle and accepting. His spark chamber splitting open in invitation. They would deal with the Prime in the morning, he would bless them at the next Constellation Alignment. There was nothing more to be said, a second glow of a bright blue spark entering the room and seared in intensity as they came into contact for the first time.

0oooo00oooo0

"Well then Ratchet, this is certainly a surprise but you know I approve of bonds no matter how they were cited. You'll receive your blessing at the next Constellation Alignments, if you wish for a private ceremony then please let me know before the orn end." The Prime said, happiness lacing his tone as he watched the newly bonded couple leave his office. Servos entwined together as they headed off, the affection and love between the two was astounding and he truly knew that it was a Primus given gift they had found each other.

**_::That went well, I was expecting a bit more screaming and anger.::_** Ratchet murmured; the Medbay doors closing behind them with a subtle hiss of finality. He smiled as he felt Sunstreaker's amusement creep over the bond; a deep chuckle filling the always silent Medbay as the younger of the two of them went to sit at Ratchet's desk. Drawing pad in servo as he began sketching. Ratchet just smiled over his shoulder and set about rearranging his tools; they had been given two orns off because of hard work and their newly settling bond and Optimus had said they deserved some time together.

How Ratchet ended up on the edge of his desk with Sunstreaker kissing him passionately not long after their entrance Ratchet wasn't so sure but he wasn't complaining. Some of his datapads clattered to the floor as Sunny pushed him onto the desk surface, a smirk decorating those beautiful features and Ratchet squirmed. Stilling immediately with a mortified blush as the Medbay doors hissed open; straining his neck cabling to see just who had entered he frowned at the sight of red and black. Sunstreaker also frowned and a heavy silence settled between the two brothers.

"Sunny I―."

"No Sideswipe, Ratchet explained it to me earlier and you should have told me before you even though of bonding. If I didn't have Ratchet I could easily have died." Sunstreaker hissed and Ratchet sighed, sitting up from where he was so blatantly displayed. Placing a calming servo on Sunstreaker's shoulder plates to keep him from attacking his twin in the underlying betrayal and anger he felt.

::Hush Starling, Sweetspark. I'll deal with him.:: Ratchet smiled; a wrench appearing out of nowhere as he hurled it towards the red and black twin. A satisfying clang ringing through the Medbay at the impact.

"For Primus sake! Of all the stupid things you could have done, bonding with Bluestreak without telling me or Sunny was the worse. At least I noticed it soon enough! Pit-spawned glitch! Next time think of your brother too! No OUT! OUT OF MY MEDBAY!" The tools went flying as Ratchet chased Sideswipe out of the Medbay; his anger fading to amusement as he grabbed Sideswipe by the arm before he could disappear into the far reaches of the Ark.

"I know you didn't know about this Sides but trust me; it could have been a lot worse. Next time come see me first and Sunny will accept you back eventually, he just feels betrayed right now." Ratchet soothed at the guilt stricken look across Sideswipe's features.

"He still loves you and I love you too." Ratchet whispered before smiling softly, shooing off the elder twin before heading back to his sparkmate. There was no more reason to cause a rift between the two of them, they were all family now and he had a feeling he'd be Carrying soon as well. Sunstreaker had way too much pent up energy in his spark and if Ratchet was lucky, he'd get to Carry his own set of twins. He could drive Sides up the wall with annoyance...

0oooo00oooo0

* * *

Well, that's that my Duckies! Thanks for reading and if you liked it please enjoy. I don't know if I'll do a sequel with their sparklings but we'll see. Thanks again for the read and support. Next on my agenda, the tie-in with Into The Dark. Published in about a week or two before I'll start on chapter 4 of ITD.

Kindest Regards

DF


End file.
